Snowpaw, Snowstorm
by DBZKaifan
Summary: Snowpaw has been apprenticed to Tigerclaw, who holds a petty grudge with her father, Whitestorm. T for possible lemons
1. Apprenticeship

**NOTE: I do not own warriors. That credit goes to Erin Hunter. **

Snowkit opened her eyes. She was in the ThunderClan nursery. It was the day that she turned six moons! Rolling over, Snowkit woke up her mother. Willowpelt smiled at her daughter. "Today is the day you become an apprentice," said Willowpelt. "You need a bath."

"Mother!" objected Snowkit. Suddenly, a yell was heard from outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled the leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar. Willowpelt had Snowkit sit next to her. "Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerclaw. I hope Tigerclaw will pass down all he knows to you."

"Tigerclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thistleclaw, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw."

Tigerclaw bent his head down to touch the apprentice's nose. Snowpaw touched it, and then Bluestar dismissed the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerclaw couldn't belive it. Bluestar had given him a chance to get back at Whitestorm for taking Willowpelt! He went over possible options in his head. He could kill her, torture her, rape her, or…. Well, just about anything he wanted! Tigerclaw closed his eyes. After a good night's sleep, he would figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

Snowpaw headed to the training hollow. Tigerclaw was waiting for her. When she got there Tigerclaw growled, "Next time I expect you to be punctual! Today we will visit the borders." Snowpaw barley suppressed a mew of delight.

"He is such a great warrior!" she said to herself. Suddenly Tigerclaw stopped. They were in a secluded part of the territory

_The perfect place for this!_ Tigerclaw thought. Suddenly he bowled Snowpaw over. He pinned her down, dangling his member in her face. "Suck it!" he said. Snowpaw turned her head. "I said SUCK IT!" yelled Tigerclaw, clawing her ears. The terrified apprentice did as he said, causing Tigerclaw to moan. Tigerclaw came out and flipped her over. "Get in your crouch and move your tail!" he demanded. Without mercy, Tigerclaw pounded into her. Snowpaw screamed in pain. "Talk dirty you little whore!" he screeched.

"Oh Tigerclaw your member is so big I'm gonna burst before you get all in me!" Snowpaw fake moaned.

Tigerclaw, seemingly satisfied, got off her. "Every day we will start off with a fight. If I knock you off your paws five times, we will do what we did today, followed by fighting training. If you knock me down once, we will train the whole day." said Tigerclaw. "Oh and if you tell anyone, I'll kill your father, Whitestorm!"

Snowpaw gasped. Whitestorm was a friend of Tigerclaw's, or so she had thought. The entire time that they were training, Snowpaw was freaking out. When they got back to camp, she ran to her friend Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw sensed her panic. "What's going on?" he mewed.

"Tigerclaw… He.. he.. raped me!" cried Snowpaw. Then she saw a large cat walking in their direction. "So how did training go?" she asked.

Tigerclaw stood over her, eyes glittering with menace.

Lemony chapter,,, and this is barly getting started! I will try to post more often, I've been busy…


	3. Confiding

Erin Hunter Owns Warriors!

Snowpaw looked up at Tigerclaw. "Hey, Tigerclaw!" she mewed. "I was just telling Sparrowpaw about how we went to the borders today!"

Sparrowpaw caught on quickly. "Sandstorm says we will do the borders tomorrow! I can't wait!" Sandstorm was Sparrowpaw's mentor. "Today we did hunting training. I caught a mouse!"

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "I can't wait until I get to assess you!" he said, faking pride. Sparrowpaw was his son, but he was more like his mother. Tigerclaw walked to Darkstripe.

" Why?" asked Sparrowpaw as soon as Tigerclaw was out of hearing range. "I thought he was your father's friend!"

"That's just it!" exclaimed Snowpaw. "He threatened to kill Whitestorm if I told Bluestar!" Snowpaw trembled. "I'm so scared!" she whispered.

Sparrowpaw licked her cheek. "I won't let him kill you!" he whispered back. Snowpaw was only comforted a little bit.

"What about Whitestorm?" she asked.

"Whitestorm is a great warrior. He would kill Tigerclaw first!" Sparrowpaw said.

As Snowpaw huddled against her best friend, she felt something more than friendship. She felt…. love. Sparrowpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile. He picked out a plump mouse. When he brought it back, he put it between him and his friend. "I thought we could share," he said.

Snowpaw smiled warmly. "I would like that," she said. As they ate, they talked about their kithoods. When it was time for sleep, Snowpaw curled up next to her friend and fell asleep to the sound of his tonuge rasping against her ear.

The next morning, Snowpaw went to the training hollow. Tigerclaw attacked her for training. Snowpaw knocked his paws out from under him and shoved him over before he could regain his balance. Tigerclaw fell hard.

"Good, good." He panted. They trained hard all day. When Snowpaw got back to camp, Sparrowpaw saw that she was happy.

"We trained today," she whispered. "I knocked him off his paws a few times."

Sparrowpaw looked puzzled. "Why didn't he…?

Snowpaw said, "We made a deal that if I managed to knock him down that we would train for the rest of the day. If not…."

The moons passed quickly. Snowpaw trained, and passed her hunting test. Soon she and Sparrowpaw were ready to become warriors. "I, Bluestar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Snowpaw looked at Bluestar. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Bluestar rested her muzzle on Snowstorm's head. Snowstorm licked her shoulder, then walked over to join the other warriors. Sparrowpaw was now named Sparrowwing. Snowstorm sat next to him. They had a long vigil ahead of them.


	4. Love and Disaster

Snowstorm: Nightfire does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does!

Snowstorm shivered. Even with Sparrowwing, it was too cold for just standing around. Luckily, dawn was coming. Snowstorm and Sparrowwing watched the sun rise. Suddenly a voice spoke behind them.

You may speak and rest; your vigil is over." said Bluestar. Whitestorm came out of the warriors den.

"Whitestorm do you think you could meet me in my den?" Called Bluestar.

"Of course!" said Whitestorm. Then he turned to Snowstorm. "I am proud to call you my daughter." Then he walked away. Snowstorm purred. She turned to Sparrowwing. He smiled. "Let's go to sleep," he said. There was one nest. Snowstorm flopped in it.

When Snowstorm saw Sparrowwing's face, she laughed. "Come here!" she giggled.

Sparrowwing sat next to her. "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you,"

Snowstorm looked at him, her hopes soaring. "What is it?" she asked.

Sparrowwing looked at his paws. "Will you be my mate?" he asked.

Snowstorm purred. "Of course!" The pair fell asleep happy.

Snowstorm woke up. She was curled up in the nest with Sparrowwing curled around her. She got up and stretched. Sparrowwing, feeling movement, got up too. Snowstorm smiled. "Let's go get some fresh-kill."

Sparrowwing picked out a crow. "Do you want to share?" he asked. When Snowstorm nodded, they both began to eat. Halfway through the crow, Brackenpaw came running into camp.

Panting, he yowled," ShadowClan are attacking!"

Right after he finished his sentence, warriors burst into camp. Snowstorm reacted quickly. She threw herself at the closest enemy, a black tom. She bit his shoulder and sent him screaming out of camp.

When she turned to the next cat, it was one that she recognized, a cat she didn' stand a chance against.

Brokenstar.

He tackled her without hesitation. As snowstorm battled she heard Sparrowwing yowl, "SNOWSTORM! NO!" Brokenstar ran his claws along her side, gouging deep. Then, everything went black.

**I havn't gotten any reveivs. I would LOVE to know what you think! I will keep posting, but if I don't get any reviews, it won't be for long! PLEASE REVIEW! : 3**


	5. Waking

Sparrowwing: Nightfire dies not own warriors! Erin Hunter does!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowpaw ran through the forest. "Come on, Sparrowpaw!" she called over her shoulder. Sparrowpaw sighed, then laughed. Snowpaw had tripped and frontflipped, scaring away a mouse. Snowpaw laughed. "I'll hunt up ahead."

Sparrowpaw smiled. "I'll go hunt over there." He watched Snowpaw pad away, and then walked to where he was going to hunt. He caught a couple of mice, but scared away a vole. He sighed. "That would have fed a couple of kits…"

Snowpaw ran to where she was going to hunt. As she stalked a squirrel, a voice spoke behind her. "An apprentice? Alone at that. ThunderClan should really send out warriors on hunting patols…"

Snowpaw whirled. "Brokensar!" she hissed. "what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

Brokenstar smiled. "Just hunting, catching some mice/. But now it looks like I might catch an apprentice as well!" he said, and leaped. Snowpaw screamed.

Sparrowpaw heard the scream. "Snowpaw!" he yowled, and ran in the directon of the scream. He arrived just in time to see Snowpaw rake her claws across Brokenstar's chest. He fell, and did not move. Snowpaw stared at him, shocked at what she had done. Snowpaw grabbed her. "Come on!"

B-but I killed him!" Snowpaw whispered.

He has the nine lives of a leader! Now come on! We have to get out of here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was how Brokenstar had lost his first life. That was also when Sparrowwing had first found out that he loved Snowstorm. He couldn't have lived without her. But now, he wasn't sure if she would live.

Snowstorm opened her eyes. She was at Fourtrees, but cats with stars in their pelts stood before her. She leapt to her feet. "I can't be dead!" Snowstorm met the eyes of Spottedleaf. "I can't be dead! I …." Snowstorm broke off, shaking.

Spottedleaf stepped forward. "It is not your time to die." she meowed. "You are young and strong, you will not join the stars of Silverpelt yet." Spottedleaf touched Snowstorm's nose, and Snowstorm woke up.

Yellowfang was sorting herbs. "Yellowfang?" said Snowstorm.

Yellowfang jumped. "You're awake!" She called for Cinderpaw and told her to get Sparrowwing.

Sparrowwing ran in. "You're alive!" he meowed. Then he stiffened. "What is he doing here, next to snowstorm? He hissed.

Yellowfang scowled. "He's blind, and he cannot hurt her!" Snowstorm rolled over. The cat hext to her was Brokenstar.

Sparrowwing looked at her. "It was rouges. ShadowClan had no idea what was going on. Brokenstar is Brokentail now, and he is a prisoner."

Snowstorm stood up. "How ling was I out?" she asked

"Three days." Said do you feel?

"Fine."

"You may go to the warriors den if you want."

Snowstorm walked out of the den, and almost immediately was swamped by kits and questions. "Is it true you were attacked by Brokentail?" "Can I see your scar?" Sparrowwing shooed the kits away.

Bluestar walked up to them. "Would you two like to take on apprentices?"

"Of course!"


End file.
